Voltz Wiki:Application for Voltz Wikia Staff
Hi Guys, If you want to apply for a staff Editor\Moderator then please message any active staff via their message wall, active staff can be found on the users list, . Staff will do a background check of your contributions, and if it is satisfactory, they will message you and then Promote you to your new rank. To gain staff access you need to have: *A user account with 100+ edits for any rank, also please note: No IP can or will be accepted. *Be an active user who will and is willing to help the Voltz Wiki community. We are looking for an individuals that knows social media marketing to a degree to keep our community information about Voltz or big developments in Minecraft current on our various pages. Minimum Requirements: *Moderators: :: Moderators need to have at the very least have 100 Edits that are positive improvement. Fixing troll edits and rollbacks count towards this number but not spelling\grammatical fixes. *Administrators ::Administrators need to have at least 300 positive edits on the wiki. In order to gain this you must have been editing every day for over a week. Activity is also very important, your rank of admin will definitely be revoked if you don't logon for 31 days and it may come down to as little as a week, however if you are going on holiday and are unable to edit please talk to one of the active bureaucrats on the wiki. An administrator has to follow that roles of both an editor and a researcher. All applicants will also have a brief informal interview with a bureaucrat on the wiki before the rank is given. *Editor ::Everyone who has edited on Voltz Wiki is technically an editor, however this form of editor is one that is very active and is able to help the community greatly. In order to gain admin from your editing it is recommended that you have the knowledge of using the Info pane and the Recipe Template. Editors also need to make an active contribution on a weekly basis towards the spelling/grammar of the wiki as well as editing the pages in general. *Researcher ::Researchers have to do the same thing as editors and filling in red links or fixing them to the right location along with testing all link in order to make sure they take people to the right page as well as cleaning up the description of links if necessary. Researchers are also recommended to test the information given by the wiki to make sure it stays up to date and correct, as well as testing and updating the tutorials and any info that has to do with precise numbers and versions. Please Note: You do not have to have any right in order to be an "Active editor" and a researcher, however the post of admin does help as you have access to the admin dashboard, so I recommend that any person who is a rather active editor and has at least 300 edits should attempt to gain admin, the same also applies to researchers who do relatively similar things to editors anyway.